A Different Kind of Training
by FearTheMuffin
Summary: They're just trainer and student, a tortured soul trying to find a way to control his inner beast.  What happens when tutor wants to be more?  And what happens when student accepts it?


**Well, here I am again! With a one-shot slash fic requested by an anonymous user who's chosen user name I don't remember and can't be bothered to look up. ^^"**

**Anyway, here you are.**

* * *

**WARNING. This is a slash fic, there is OBVIOUSLY gonna be lemon. Don't like it? Don't read it. That simple.**

Hiyori swings her one-thousand and fourth kick of the day, nailing Ichigo straight in the face and knocking him back quite a ways.

"Come on, dumbass! You're never gonna be able to beat Aizen, OR control your Hollowfication if you don't step it up!" Hiyori screams.

"I know, I KNOW!" Ichigo growls, "And stop calling me dumbass, you brat!"

Shinji sighs from his position on the sidelines, having been watching the training for a while now, and wondering why it hadn't been going anywhere.

"Alright Hiyori, finish up and then shut her down, I'm going to bed, it's late." Shinji instructs in a bored tone, letting a yawn out and walking out of the underground training area.

Hiyori nods, "Ok, whatever."

Ichigo rubs the back of his head and shrugs, "I'm taking a break."

Hiyori looks Ichigo over as he walks over to the wall, wondering why she's just now noticing how ripped he is, and the way his deep brown eyes reflect the light..

She turns away quickly, "_What the hell am I thinking like this for? There's no chance I could like Ichigo! And even if I did... he couldn't like me back... He has that Orihime chick.. Plus, to him I'm just his trainer..._"

Hiyori turns her back to Ichigo, not wanting him to be able to read her expression.

A voice from behind her makes her jump a bit, "Hiyori, are you ok?"

Hiyori spins around to see Ichigo standing directly behind and looking down at her, she notes the worried look in his deep brown eyes.

She blushes a bit at the shirtless Ichigo so close to her, turning her face to hide it, "Yeah, I'm fine, just finish your break."

She turns and starts walking away when she feels a hand on her shoulder spin her around, Ichigo stares into her eyes for a long second before pulling her into his arms, holding her close.

Hiyori's eyes widen, her head was telling her to push him away, but she didn't, she just let him hold her there, her head against his bare chest.

"I..Ichigo, wh..what are you d..doing?" Hiyori stutters out, trying to figure out what she should do, or what she should say.

Ichigo pulls Hiyori back a bit, looking deep into her eyes before leaning forward and kissing her softly on the lips.

Hiyori's eyes open as wide as possible before she closes them slowly, not caring about right or wrong, just wanting to enjoy the moment.

Ichigo pulls back again, much to Hiyori's dismay, smiling warmly at her.

"W... What about Orihime?" Hiyori manages to get out between breaths.

Ichigo smiles, "Orihime's just my friend, Hiyori."

Hiyori hesitates, "D.. Do you think that you could ever love me, Ichigo?"

Ichigo smiles, "Yes, I do."

Hiyori grins at this, leaning up and kissing Ichigo again, this time more passionately as Ichigo pulls Hiyori back into his arms.

Hiyori pulls back, "Ichigo... we'll have time to take things slowly later, but for now, can we just have each other?"

Ichigo thinks about it for a minute before nodding, "Yeah, I guess that'd be ok." he smiles.

Hiyori kisses Ichigo again, but harder this time, tilting her head and deepening the kiss.

Ichigo jumps a bit when he feels Hiyori's tongue push against his lips, he smiles mentally and opens them to allow her tongue in his mouth.

Hiyori grazes his teeth with her tongue before wrapping it around his, closing her eyes once more as they kiss.

They both pull apart slowly, smiling at one another before Hiyori closes the distance again, kissing Ichigo on the cheek, before leaning farther and taking his earlobe in her mouth, sucking and biting slightly.

Ichigo tries to hold back a moan, but can't. As the moan escapes his lips, Hiyori smirks, releasing Ichigo's earlobe and kissing down his neck to the neckline, licking it a bit before kissing down his shoulder to his chest, exploring his abs with her hands while kissing his pecs softly.

Ichigo moans softly, "You're torturing me Hiyori!"

Hiyori smirks, "I know." She continues kissing down, tonguing his waist softly before kissing down his right leg, dangerously close to his manhood.

Ichigo blushes slightly, pulling Hiyori up and laying her down on the ground, pulling her shirt off and unclasping her bra, "My turn." he winks, smirking softly.

Hiyori blushes deeply at being exposed to Ichigo, but he didn't seem to mind by the look in his eyes.

Ichigo kisses her jaw softly, kissing down her neck and sucking on it greedily.

Hiyori is the one to moan out this time, not knowing if this is right or wrong, but not caring at this point.

Ichigo takes the moan as a will to continue and kisses down her shoulder to her chest, kissing the top of each of Hiyori's breasts before kissing down the right one, kissing the tip of the nipple before taking it in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue and sucking softly.

Hiyori moans loudly at this, "Ah I..Ichigo..."

Ichigo smirks mentally, continuing his torture by taking Hiyori's left breast in his hand, squeezing it and fondling it softly, sucking a little harder on the right.

Hiyori moans out, "Please... Don't stop!"

Ichigo flips them both over, putting himself on bottom, pulling down Hiyori's pants and panties and smirking at her.

Hiyori takes the hint, smiling as she pulls off Ichigo's pants and boxers, releasing his manhood.

She smirks mentally at the her love's size before rubbing it softly, noting that it was already hard and happy that she had this effect on him.

Ichigo bites his lip and moans a bit at the touch, running his hands through Hiyori's blonde hair and down her back, squeezing her ass lightly.

Hiyori smiles, sliding down and licking the head of Ichigo's dick, taking it in her mouth and sucking lightly, pleasantly surprised that the taste of it was so addicting. She sucks once more before taking in part of the shaft too, sucking hard before bobbing her head up and down.

Ichigo moans out loudly, "Oh god, you're good." he manages to say between heated breaths.

Hiyori says nothing, just continuing her love of his manhood for a while before pulling off, making an audible pop.

She crawls up and kisses Ichigo passionately, positioning her entrance above his cock.

"Ichigo, do you want to?" She questions, looking deep into his eyes.

Ichigo nods, kissing Hiyori softly as she pushes herself down onto him, starting off slowly before riding him hard and fast.

Ichigo and Hiyori both moan loudly, Hiyori loving the way that Ichigo feels inside of her.

Ichigo claws at the ground, loving every second of this feeling that he's getting from Hiyori.

Hiyori continues to ride Ichigo with everything she has, moaning loudly and passionately.

"Ahh... Ichigo! I'm cumming!" Hiyori screams.

Ichigo moans out, "Me too, oh god!"

Hiyori cums first, the feel of her juices triggering Ichigo's own climax.

Ichigo pants heavily as his and Hiyori's juices mix, Hiyori pulling herself off of him and laying on Ichigo's chest, taking his hand in her own.

Ichigo looks down at Hiyori, "What about Shinji, and the others?"

Hiyori looks up at him and smirks, "They're not the boss of me, I can love who I want. Plus..." she smiles playfully, "This room is soundproof."

Ichigo smiles, holding Hiyori close.

Hiyori closes her eyes, "I love you, Ichigo."

Ichigo smiles warmly, "I love you too, Hiyori."

**Well, that was it =D**

**Sorry for the sucky one-shot, I know I'm no good at lemon, but I do as I'm requested .**

**Anyway, the next story won't be a one-shot, and it may or may not have lemon, but it's coming, probably right after I finish TMOHS and Golden Boy.**

**Until next time.**

**See you, Space Cowboy.**


End file.
